AatC: 2025
by thelonechipmunk
Summary: Just a short. All I can say is...you will laugh. Rated M for strong language.


**(Typical typical typical...)**

**(Alvin's POV)**

I crept forward across the tarmac of the old war riddled town, my gun clutched tightly in my paws. My entire squad's been killed. I'm the only one left, but I MUST complete my mission! I check my corners and then bolt forward, sprinting to the alley way along the edge of the crumbling town. I strap my gun onto my back and unholster my side arm, a five seven, and aim down it's sights as I turn the corner. It's clear. I crouch and make my way through the alley without contact, so I run off the side walk and across the unmanaged, grassy lanes of trash and old fencing until it slowly transitions back to cracked grey sidewalks and the aged apartment at the alley's end looms over me. I press forward despite my fear of the building's potential to bear enemies, just waiting quietly for me to turn up. Inside the building, I quickly dart through the kitchen and dash up the stairs to the second floor. I switch back to my primary and prepare for conflict as I ready myself to turn the corner at the top of the stairs into the hallway. I turn and aim down my sights!...but the room ahead it clear. 'Where are they?', I think to myself as I cautiously approach the window. 'Ugh, I'm running out of time!'.

I mantle over the short window sill onto the glass shard covered roof top. With ease, I walk along the ledge and jump down to the road way below, where the bodies of my brothers, Simon and Theodore, lie motionless. I promised them I would avenge their deaths and I will not fail them! I check my right for enemies among the far buildings and broken down vehicles, none meeting my eye, then quickly sprint about the green tank abandoned in the road and alongside the next alley way entrance. I take a deep breath, ready for any opposition I might face near my main objective, and round the corner. He's there! My body takes over and I instinctively aim behind the broken down tractor for the quick scope! I fire...miss?! No! He's up higher! I quick scope again and fire! No! He didn't die! Then he fires!

"FUCKING HIT MARKER!", I scream into my head set and almost hurl my controller at the TV, followed by the laughter of the other players in my head set.

"Alvin! You know how much swears bother Theodore.", said Simon who was sitting beside me on the beige chair.

"Shut the fffffmmmmmheck up!", I yell back before returning my attention to the TV.

"What the heck were you even doing perched up on the stupid telephone post like a fricking crow?! How'd you even get up there...HACKER?! Huh? You piece of shit!"

The other players then speak, "Shut the fuck up, squeaker! Go do your fuckin' home work ya' stupid nigga'! Your voice so high, you haven't even been born yet!"

"I'm Alvin Seville bitch! I'm a twenty eight year old chipmunk! World famous rock star, mother fucker!"

Theodore breaks his silence, "Alvin, I may be an adult now but I still despise swearing. Could you try to contain yourself?"

I ignore my little brother and continue yelling at the other team.

Some random from Alvin's team breaks into the argument, "Oh, ok. Yeah, you're THE Alvin Seville. Sure. Ok, kid.", followed by another, "Hey uh...Alvinator, whatever your gamer tag says. I'm gonna help you out here, ok bro?"

"uh-ok...", I reply.

"First, take your penis out."

"Oh nuts, you're gay as fuck."

"No no, I'm trying to do you a favor."

"Eew..."

"So...after you take your penis out, tuck it in between your legs. From this position, you may proceed to go fuck yourself."

"Nice. Something original for once."

"I actually didn't come up with that but you should still follow it."

"Oh? Then your an even bigger douche bag! You're all soooggy and drippiiing."

Several of the other people in the lobby start laughing hysterically while the kid he'd just insulted cursed him out several times and left the game.

I chuckled and spoke, "That's right! Run away, fuckin' rage quitting ecliptic cunt!"

The others laugh again, "Hahahahahaha! Duh fuck do you mean ecliptic, dawg?"

"I was referring to how black he is but you can still go blind from staring at him cause he's so fucking ugly."

"Oh damn! Ha ha hahaha! This kid here's spittin' fire!"

Someone else speaks, "Seriously though, Alvinator. Could you give up the voice changer?"

"Ah nuts. Bro, I swear, If you say I'm using a voice changer one more time, I'm going to dichotomize your scrotum and force you to eat your testicles."

"...VOICE CHA-"

*I leave the lobby*

"Sheesh. What a bunch a faggots!"

Simon chuckles, "Alvin Alvin Alvin...what are we gonna do with you?"

**(In case you didn't figure it out, this is my representation of your average Black Ops 2 multiplayer lobby. Also, in case you didn't know, this takes place in 2025. lol)**


End file.
